


Photoset: Important Public Safety Appeal

by kuzzzma



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, PRATCHETT Terry - Works, The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, COVID-19, Crossover, Dolls, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Education, Gen, Magic and Science, Pandemics, Photography, Quarantine, doll photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Death appeals to human's common sense.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Work was crossposted: [Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/kuzzzma/status/1255539934334726147) | Tumblr | [Full album on my website](http://www.collector.private-universe.net/albums/covid-19-address/%22)


	2. Making of & Diorama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details and Making of Diorama


End file.
